Trivial Green
by skipple
Summary: Not everything about the rebellion has to be taken so seriously! A story that revolves around some of the more trivial matters in Code Geass. CCxLelouch
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Code Geass.

* * *

There was no shortage of debate over the purpose of the empty seat next to Zero. He had left it that way since the very first official Black Knights meeting, and it had yet to be occupied by anyone. None of the members had the audacity to question the great Zero on the empty chair, so they could only resort to petty bickering amongst themselves before and after the meetings while Zero was not present.

"It's symbolic," Diethard insisted before one of his first meetings. "He leaves the seat next to him empty because there is nobody that comes even close to his level of power!"

Tamaki entered the room as loudly as possible, slamming open the door and jumping into his chair. "That's absurd, me and Zero are tight, the seat's really for me, but he doesn't let me sit in it 'cuz all of you would get jealous!"

The group rolled their eyes. "If anyone deserves to sit there, it's Kallen. Zero considers her his most important ally. She is his ace pilot, after all," Ohgi said quietly. Kallen shyly hid her face as everyone (or mostly everyone) nodded in agreement.

Rakshata smiled from her couch in the corner. "Hey, Kallen, you should go sit there right now, it is obviously reserved just for you. Zero is probably just a bit too shy to ask you himself!"

Kallen lifted her head out of her hands. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Rakshata gave an evil smirk and turned to the rest of the gang. "Guys, don't you agree? If Kallen doesn't do this now she'll regret it later, right?"

Murmurs of agreement echoed around the room. This turned into excited chatter when one member mentioned that Zero would surely be very pleased to have her at his side during the meetings. Kallen put her head back into her hands and sighed. Another member said something about finally building the new recreation room that Zero was considering, and that sealed Kallen's fate. Excited chatter was replaced with a loud roar as all of the people in the room crowded around her, desperately trying to persuade her to go sit in the seat.

Apparently the persuasion was taking too long, as a pair of hands grabbed her waist and started pulling her out of the seat. She stubbornly grabbed the edges of the chair and locked her feet around the legs. It was futile, however, as more hands grabbed her wrists and ankles and forcefully pryed her from her position. She eventually gave up and allowed the crowd to place her neatly into the mysterious seat with only a few complaints and curses thrown around.

Footsteps were heard coming from the hall outside and everyone rushed back to their seats to resume the look of an average, innocent meeting. Zero walked into the room with his head down, concentrating on a notepad containing the latest budget report. Kallen slouched as low as possible into the chair, her eyes wide and fixated nervously on Zero. Without looking up, Zero closed the door behind him and slowly made his way around the table to his seat.

"Tamaki, 'beverages' usually don't add up to nearly this much money. Have you been sticking to the products I assigned you?"

All of the members around the table glanced nervously over to Tamaki, who casually shoved a six pack underneath the table with his foot. "O-of course, Zero! The Black Knights have had so much to do lately, I guess it's really taking it's toll on them!" He added an awkward half-chuckle, half-apology to the end of his excuse because apparently it wasn't suspicious enough to begin with.

"Fine, whatever. Ohgi, have you-" Zero paused as he glanced up at Ohgi and saw where Kallen was sitting. That chair. _The_ chair. She slumped down even farther into the cushion, attempting to bury her head into her shoulders. The air in the room stood still as everyone's eyes darted from Zero to Kallen and back again. Zero let out a muffled choking cough, quickly straightened his shoulders, regained his composure and looked back down at his notepad. There was a clear tone of nervousness in his voice as he continued, "Ehem... Ohgi, have you organized the damage charts I sent to you?"

The awkward feel of the room was having a noticeable effect on Ohgi. "Um, yessir, I've got them right here - somewhere..." he shifted through the folder in front of him frantically, "Er... I'll have them by tomorrow?" He lightened his tone at the end of his sentence as if he were asking a question to Zero. He could feel the glare boring into him straight through Zero's mask.

"Yes, you will. Moving on-" He was interrupted when the door in the back of the room flew open. Everyone turned in their seats to get a look at the idiot that had the guts to interrupt a Black Knights meeting. A green-haired woman stepped into the room and began confidently walking around the table towards Zero. All eyes were on her, but only one pair of them actually knew her identity. Questioning glances were exchanged across the table and a low, drawn-out whistle was heard from Tamaki's direction. Zero attempted to casually place his notepad down, but ended up letting it clatter onto the table below him. Everyone saw him struggling to keep his composure, but only Kallen heard the quiet, "shit," that he murmured from under his mask.

The mystery woman made it halfway around the table before coming to an abrupt halt as her eyes fell on Kallen. It didn't seem possible that Kallen could dig any farther into the chair, but she still managed to sink a few more inches into the cushion under the woman's glare.

Suddenly, the golden eyes shifted to Zero, and the intensity of the glare increased two-fold. She resumed her walk around the table (her steps noticeably quicker than before), passing by Kallen and coming to another stop dangerously close to Zero, who stood looking straight ahead without moving. The woman casually placed her hand on Zero's chest and stood on her toes to whisper something into his ear. More strange noises came from Tamaki's direction, but Zero ignored them completely. He shivered as she clicked back onto her heels and stepped back to continue staring at Kallen.

Zero gave up on trying to keep his composure. He stretched his arms wide beside him and blurted out, "WHO WANTS COFFEE!?"

The group stared back at him, shocked and confused. Rakshata grinned widely and raised her hand high, waving it back and forth, "Two cubes of sugar, please!"

Zero seemed to be elated that someone had accepted his offer. He excitedly pointed at her, "HAHA! Yes, of course, Rakshata! Kallen, would you mind going to fetch it for her?"

Kallen wasn't sure whether to be insulted or thankful. She decided that the priority was getting out of the chair as quickly as possible, and settled on being thankful. "Sure, Zero, no problem!" She scrambled out of the chair and practically sprinted out of the room. The green-haired woman patted Zero on the shoulder and slumped comfortably down into the recently vacated chair, propping her feet onto the table.

The members around the room looked around at each other with stunned expressions. All questions about the chair were forgotten, replaced with theories about the mysterious new girl. They silently agreed to have a second, secret meeting with each other after this one was over.

Zero remained standing for a few moments before sitting down into his own chair and looking over his notepad again. He began to speak, but paused when he noticed that everyone's attention was focused on the girl next to him, especially Tamaki, who started making his strange noises again as his face shifted between expressions of confusion and... arousal? Zero turned to the girl, and nearly fell out of his seat.

Still sitting in the chair, she managed to finish unzipping the top section of her suit, oblivious (or uncaring) of the stares she was receiving. She began working on her pants button when her arm was grabbed by Zero. He tried to whisper, but ended up almost yelling. "C.C., what the hell are you doing!?"

She looked up at him with a blank expression. "It's really hot in here."

"That is no reason to take off your clothes, C.C.," he hissed as quietly as possible.

"I'm wearing more clothes underneath."

Zero felt obligated to check instead of taking her word for it. He lifted a flap of the suit and took a quick peek inside. He withdrew his hand just as quickly and took a deep breath, managing to lower his voice to barely a whisper. "C.C...that hardly even qualifies as underwear."

C.C. slowly started zipping her top back up. She raised her voice enough that everyone in the room could hear her quite clearly. "Well, you don't ever seem to have a problem with me taking my clothes off when we're alone in your room." Kallen happened to walk in just as C.C. said this, making her stop in her tracks with her eyes wide open. Tamaki was practically howling in his corner of the table while everyone else sat with their jaws hanging open. Zero spluttered helplessly for a few seconds before he accepted defeat and slumped back into his chair.

Kallen managed to gather the strength to speak up. "Uh, Zero, I don't think we have a coffee machine."

Zero put a fake smile on his face, although he knew nobody could see it through his mask. "That's fine! One more thing to put on next month's budget, yes?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I plan to do more one-shots of all sorts, mostly just humor but maybe some romance or action will be thrown in there as well! R&R por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Such astonishingly nice reviews (Kiki Hayashi likes my first FF story? EEEEK!)! Because all of your nice reviews got me all happy and pumped up, I suddenly got in the mood again and scribbled (or typed) this down this in a couple of hours. Thank you so much for the kind words!

This is short, but I like it. I hope you do, too!

* * *

Zero sighed loudly. "Okay, raise your hand if you agree that there will be absolutely no more Float System tests conducted _inside_ the hanger." Everyone but Rakshata shot their hands up eagerly.

Rakshata stomped her feet against the ground angrily. "Oh come on, there were only a few injuries, and Yeo is getting his casts off next week!"

"And next time it could be something _important,_ like the Guren!" Kallen yelled back. A whimper was heard at the open doorway. Everyone turned around to confirm their fears that it was, in fact, the new (and badly injured) Black Knights member Hiba Yeo. He quickly disappeared from the doorway, leaving an echo of cries and limping footsteps in his wake down the hallway. Everyone turned back to look at Kallen, who simply dropped her head into her hands. "Of course he has to walk by now of all times," she mumbled. Zero decided to break the tension.

"Rakshata, you can just test your system outside as long as you're careful not to be seen. That's it for today, you are all excused." The members got up from their seats, filing out of the room, all headed for the same place to begin their secret meeting about the new mystery woman. All except Tamaki. Noticing the absence of people around him, he suddenly woke up and scrambled out after his allies, leaving Zero and the crazy woman (and a small puddle of drool on the table) alone in the room together.

C.C. stretched and began to rise from her seat, but Zero grabbed her sleeve. He had a score to settle with her after all she had done in the last hour. A thought of writing up a formal complaint crossed his mind before he realized that he was the one who would receive it. Here is how it would have read:

**7:04 PM**

_Small wad of paper thrown at Kallen. Hit her in the head._

**7:10 PM**

_Began eating pizza. I do not know where she pulled it out from._

**7:19 PM**

_Pepperoni thrown at Kallen. Hit her in the head._

**7:25 PM**

_Stole pen from my notepad. Wouldn't give it back._

**7:30 PM**

_Pen thrown at Kallen. Hit her in the head._

**7:36 PM**

_Began slurping loudly with her straw at the bottom of the drink that apparently came with the pizza._

**7:42 PM**

_Cube of ice thrown at Kallen. Hit her in the head._

**7:48 PM**

_Began singing the chorus of a Pink Floyd song. "Hey, teacher, leave them kids alone!"_

**7:55 PM**

_Meeting ends._

**7:55 PM**

_Spit ball hurled at Kallen. Hit her in the back of the head as she left the meeting._

She looked down at him lazily. "Lelouch, this isn't the time or the place for affection. Can't you wait until tonight?" Lelouch let go of the sleeve as quickly as he could, crossed his arms and glared at her.

"C.C., how did you get in here?"

She pointed at the doorway and looked at him with a very convincing look of confusion on her face.

Lelouch sighed. "You know what I mean, C.C."

"I followed you."

"And got past the lookouts? And the cameras? And the guards? And the blast door?"

C.C. stared back at him. "Yes."

"How!?"

"I snuck past the lookouts, hacked into the security network, seduced the guards, and picked the door's lock with this," she held up a paperclip.

Lelouch glared at her. "I know you're lying."

"I congratulate you on your amazing power of observation."

Lelouch continued to glare at her. "This is serious, C.C., I need to fix any problems we have with security."

C.C. sighed and pulled out an identification card with the Black Knight's symbol on it. "You gave this to me months ago."

Lelouch spent a few seconds thinking of a witty comment, then gave up. He decided to just settle with a simple response. "Oh."

"Can I leave now?"

"Yeah, sure. Do whatever you want," Lelouch grumbled

C.C. got up to leave. She reached the doorway and paused for a second, looking back at Lelouch with a slight twinkle in her eyes. "I actually did seduce the guards, though."

She heard Lelouch's head smacking against the table as she gleefully closed the door behind her.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

For the record, I won't be updating this every day or anything like that, I just got inspired by all the reviews. =D

P.S. Isn't it weird when you have to write "sneak" in the past tense? My first reaction is to say 'snuck,' but then I realized that I don't say 'twuck' instead of 'tweaked,' or 'cruck' instead of 'creaked.' So why 'snuck' instead of 'sneaked?' Well, I looked it up, and the Marriam-Webster online dictionary says that _both forms_ are correct. Apparently people started using 'snuck' in early 1900 dialect, the proper form being 'sneaked' before that. It got so popular that 'snuck' has since then been generally considered a proper word. Interesting? No? Well, I thought it was. Screw you. Wait! No, I love you, give me good reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! Today I had nothing to do and felt like writing, you guessed it, another chapter of my story! I know I said this was going to be a bunch of one-shots, but I decided it would work better as more of a series. I will just post random one-shots as separate stories on their own.

Reviewers! I thank you again for your incredible kindness!

Now, enough rambling, here's Chapter 3 of Trivial Green!

* * *

The relatively small room was packed with Black Knights members, all gathered in a clustered circle around the few lucky (or, in Kallen's case, unlucky) people that had gotten to see... _her._

News of the girl that Zero himself feared had spread around the small base rather quickly, and everyone knew where to go to hear the latest gossip: the cafeteria. Even the chef put down his knives and joined the hive of people to hear about pizza woman. Because the people who had actually seen her were reluctant to share what they knew, the crowd was getting anxious, and they began blurting out what they 'knew' of the new member.

"I heard she got naked in the meeting room!"

"No, she can't let people see her body because she's actually half-robot."

"Yeah, and she tried to murder Kallen with an ink pen!"

"She's a pro baseball player."

"She is _definitely_ sleeping with Zero."

"Is it true that they made out on the conference table during the meeting?"

"They didn't just make out, they-"

Ohgi decided to stop them before things got out of hand. "That's enough! I don't think any of that is true. Except maybe the attempted murder, her intentions weren't quite clear. And she did start to take her clothes off-"

"SHE IS SOOOOO FIIIIIINE!" Tamaki yelled, unable to hold it in any longer. The women rolled their eyes as the men leaned in closer. "She's sexy _and_ authoritative! And she's got," Tamaki formed a large circle with his hands, "a great, round, perfect-"

"She's insane," Kallen interjected. "She threw things at me. Lots of things. Lots of hard things." The other meeting-goers nodded in confirmation.

"Pizza Woman is just jealous because you're Zero's ace!" A member in the back of the crowd yelled. The others agreed, patting Kallen on the back reassuringly.

"I doubt it, she has Zero trembling in his boots. I think he's completely whipped," Kallen stated with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Sounds like _you're_ the one who's jealous, Kally!" A voice announced from within the crowd. Whoever it was, he was lucky, because if he had said that to Kallen's face he wouldn't be walking for weeks. Kallen searched the crowd for the culprit, but gave up, settling to just glare at the floor instead. The ground trembled under her glare.

Literally.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep underground, far below the tiny cafeteria, lay the hangar. It stored most of the big, scary stuff; like Knightmares and missiles and guns and things that C.C. couldn't even recognize. She slowly walked around the huge room, examining the various types of weapons and devices that the Black Knights had acquired. She came upon a group of very strange-looking machines. Some of them lay open, their wires and parts strewn randomly around them.

Although she had no idea what the contraptions that lay in front of her were, she still decided that it was a fine idea to press some of the more colorful buttons on the control panel next to them. One of the devices emitted a loud screeching noise (which absolutely delighted C.C.) and shot straight upwards, crashing into the ceiling high above her. It switched trajectory, flying back downwards to knock over several rows of shelves (which reminded C.C. of a scene from a movie she saw once. It was her favorite scene) and completely dismembered a Knightmare's arm. It bounced across the floor at high speed and ended its exciting flight by jamming into the chest of another parked Knightmare.

C.C. was slightly disappointed that the show was already over, but just as she switched her attention to another control panel, the Knightmare's Slash Harkens fired straight at her. She quickly ducked and heard the metal stake whiz over her head to embed itself into the wall far behind her. She turned around to look at the damage, and there stood Zero with a sharp piece of metal resting directly between his legs.

Lelouch's heart skipped a beat when he heard a noise and saw a big black object hurtling towards him. Then it skipped a few more when he saw where the weapon landed. He slowly climbed over the cable that extended from the stake, hearing his cape rip loudly behind him. He ignored it, walking across the hangar to glare angrily at the girl that stood before him.

"When I said, 'do whatever you want,' I didn't exactly have this in mind."

C.C. poked him in the chest. "Well then, Lelouch, I think you need to get to know me better." She examined the hole in his cape. "I'm glad that thing missed. I would be very sad if you lost _that_ particular part of your body."

Lelouch sighed at her. "C.C., we are nothing more than accomplices, you need to stop putting ideas into other people's heads." _Or my own_, he thought.

C.C. turned serious suddenly, holding her hands behind her back and breaking eye contact. "Well, Lelouch... I would at least like to consider you my-"

"MY FLOAT SYSTEM!"

C.C. and Lelouch whipped around, surprised. It was Rakshata. She stood in the hangar door, staring at the (now demolished) device that was embedded in the Knightmare's chest. A large group of members appeared behind her, getting a look at the damage.

Kallen stepped out from the group, her eyes falling on the Slash Harken next to her, which had small a piece of Zero's cape dangling from the end. They followed the cable across the room, until coming to the impaled Knightmare. They widened twofold. Her mouth moved to make words, but none came out. After a few seconds of gasping for air, she managed to speak.

"My...my Guren!"

* * *

Yikes! After reading all of the reviews full of sympathy for Kallen, I do that!? I couldn't help it! =D Hope you still enjoyed it!

**Lilyflower1987 and Alastor Xaphon**- Aw I know! I'm so tough on poor Kallen...I originally had C.C. messing solely with Lelouch, but then I realized that C.C. has more style. She would kill two birds with one stone by getting revenge on Kallen, therefore annoying Lelouch. I do like Kallen...I just also love C.C. messing with her! It's too much fun! (and is there maybe more to her motives? Hmmmm!)

**neogoki**- Sweet on the outside, sour on the inside! (Or maybe it's the other way around for Lelouch? HMMMMM!!!)

**SpacePirateGirl**- I'm glad to know that someone else has shared my pain! XD (By the way I really enjoyed your two CG stories, they're pretty much the complete opposite of my theme, and I like them a lot! I hope to see another one soon!)

**KiKi Hayashi**- Haha I just _loved_ reading your stories, Slices of C.C. is my favorite! It's amazing how random people over the internet can be so nice with their reviews, and even stranger how much I'm inspired to write after reading them O=. As for Kallen and C.C... I honestly don't have any plans for them (or any plans for anything, really.), but I do feel sorry for Kallen. At the same time, however, I love the conflict between them! I think these two against each other is as entertaining as CC vs. Lelouch. Maybe Kallen will get her revenge soon!

* * *

P.S. I'm not sure if Slash Harkens are actually those things that shoot out of the Knightmares, I just assumed. You get the point, I guess.

P.S.S. I noticed some crappy writing right after I posted this, but now it's fixed.

P.S.S.S. And again.

P.S.S.S.S. Last time, I promise.

P.S.S.S.S.S. I lied, THIS is the last time. What? I spelled hangar wrong and had the wrong number of S.'s on my P.S.'s. Ironic, I know.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I wrote a separate one-shot instead of updating this story, but now I'm back and definitely ready to write some comedy after suffering through that romance one-shot. Enjoy! (yes, that is an order, Skippy Sigmatic commands you, enjoy this fic!)

*********I need to clarify something. I kind of screwed up, forgetting how early in CG the Black Knights discovered C.C. I guess you could consider this a tiny bit of an alternate storyline, with C.C. coming in later in the series (but not too late...I haven't really decided on when this takes place, and it's possible I never will). Sorry for any confusion!**********

* * *

Kallen's eyes darted around the room angrily, starting at the Slash Harken in the wall, to the pitifully crippled Guren, to the float system embedded in said Knightmare's chest. Then they settled upon the green haired girl standing next to the flashing control panel. "You," she hissed, glaring at C.C. through the very thin slits between her eyelids.

For a fleeting instant, an extremely short amount of time, C.C. felt fear. It was a feeling she hadn't felt since the very beginning of this adventure, when Lelouch stood with a gun pointed at his chest. She may be immortal, but Kallen could still do some horrible things to her if she wanted to. She turned to Zero and whispered softly, "You are my accomplice. You have to stand by me. Don't forget that."

Zero didn't respond. Kallen already hated C.C. and the other members were suspicious of her, to say the least. He didn't want to choose a side, but knew he had to.

Now Kallen looked at him. "Zero, you have to tell us, who is she?"

He was in a predicament. Of course he couldn't tell them who she really was, but after the way she treated him in the meeting... He would have to tell them the partial truth. "Her name is C.C. She is the most important person in our rebellion. Without her, we would be nowhere right now, and I wouldn't exist as Zero."

Kallen looked skeptical. "Then why haven't we heard of her until now?"

"She has only been working with me."

A look of realization slowly appeared on the group's faces. One of them finally spoke. "So...she's our superior?"

Zero hadn't thought about it. It would be risky to give her any power in the Black Knights, but if he didn't then he would have no excuse for how she had acted earlier. It was a lose-lose situation, but he had to take the Black Knights' respect as the priority. "Yes, you will treat her with as much trust as you would to me."

C.C. smirked at the group mockingly, and they stared back at her with horror. Zero decided it would be best to avoid Kallen and her mob for now. He put his hand on C.C.'s back and guided her towards the door.

"C.C. and I have to attend to some business."

"What about my Guren?" Kallen asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard to repair. Rakshata, get a group together and start work on it right now, please. We'll be in my quarters."

C.C. passed Kallen, giving the red-head a cute smile and a wink while wrapping her arm around Zero's waist as if they were a couple. Kallen's eyes nearly popped straight out of her head. The two leaders left the group in silence.

Everyone sighed in unison. "Fifty bucks says they aren't 'attending' to any 'business' in there," one of them mumbled. The others murmured in agreement.

Kallen turned to them with a determined expression. "We have to do something. The only reason Zero gave her power is obviously because he favors her. Why, I don't know-"

"Because she's hot..." Tamaki said under her breath.

"But we can't let her boss us around just because she's sleeping with the real boss. Who's with me?"

Everyone raised their hands up as high as they could reach.

---------------------------------

Lelouch forcefully (on his standards, at least) shoved C.C. inside and let the door whiz shut behind him. "C.C., look what you've caused with all of your goofing around. This makes things considerably harder for me."

C.C. let herself fall slowly backwards onto the couch. "I don't mind."

Lelouch pouted and sat down by her head. "I know. Sometimes, I wish you would show at least a tiny bit of consideration to how other people feel."

"Speak for yourself, kiddo," she calmly stated with her eyes closed.

Lelouch sighed. She was right, he was being completely hypocritical. He uses Geass on people without thinking twice about it, even on his friends. But it was all for their own good, for the good of the world.

Then he realized something. He treated C.C. terribly. Whenever he went to his meetings (or anywhere else, for that matter), he told her to stay in his room and keep quiet. He never even thought of how boring it must be for her to be in there all the time. That was probably why she followed him this time. The things she did to him, albeit very obnoxious, were definitely justified considering what he does to her on a regular basis.

"C.C... I'm sorry."

C.C. opened her eyes and looked up at him with surprise. "What? I'm the one ruining your reputation here."

"That isn't really a big deal. I'm sorry about how I've been treating you all this time."

C.C. nodded and moved her head to Lelouch's lap. "It's okay, Lelouch. I'm used to it, anyway."

Lelouch frowned at her statement. People had treated her like that for her entire life, and he hated that he was just like them. He reached down and gently started playing with her hair. "C.C., I promise I will always treat you better than that. I wasn't lying to the others earlier. You are the beginning of the rebellion, you gave me the power that let all of this come together. You are my accomplice, my equal, and the most important person in my life."

C.C. searched him with her eyes. Lelouch had an uncanny ability to be authoritative and intimidating at some times, but so kind and warm at other times. "Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to comfort me or are you trying to win me over?"

He chuckled. "I'm just telling you the truth, C.C." And he was, it just wasn't the entire truth. He needed to hear what she had to say before he went any further. He continued twirling his fingers in the drapes of green below him. "C.C., when we were in the hangar, before the others interrupted us, you were saying something."

C.C. furrowed her eyebrows. Yes, back in the hangar she was about to say something very embarrassing without thinking. She was honestly quite relieved at the interruption, and hoped Lelouch had forgotten about it. She really wanted to tell him how she felt, but couldn't. Because of what she was, and because of who he chose to be. She couldn't tell him. "Yes, I was just about to say that I would like to consider you my... friend. We are friends, aren't we, Lelouch?"

Lelouch outwardly smiled, but was inwardly disappointed. That was the answer he expected, but not the one he was hoping for. "Yes, we are friends, C.C." He thought for a moment, thinking about how C.C. was the only one that knew who he truly was, and how C.C. had nobody else to talk to other than him. He really wanted to tell her how he felt, but couldn't. Because of who he chose to be, and because of who she was. He couldn't tell her. "In fact, we are best friends."

C.C. looked up at him, hiding her true emotions behind a fake smile. She wanted him to disagree with her, to tell her she was more than a friend to him. He gave the answer she expected, but not the one she had hoped for. She closed her eyes again, making herself comfortable in Lelouch's lap. "I'm glad," she lied.

"Me too," he lied.

* * *

This chapter turned out to be really unfunny, huh? I guess I'm still suffering repercussions from writing the romance one-shot. I did want to progress the CCxLL relationship, though, so I guess I've gotten that out of the way for now. Sorry for the lack of comedy (this was actually kind of angsty. How strange of me). I guess all comedies need their serious moments. _I PROMISE MORE FUNNINESS IN THE NEXT UPDATE!_

But I hope you still enjoyed it!

----------------------------------

Once again, thank you so much for all of your kind comments! You give me more credit than I deserve!

**Lilyflower1987**- Maybe not actually _evil_, just a little jealous and protective. Or maybe just evil.

**Velshad**- Aw, I'm glad you liked it so much! Sorry if this chapter wasn't as hilarious as the others, but there is more to come. (=

**Neogoki**- Actually, I didn't have any specific movie in mind when I wrote that. It's just always been a popular cliche to have library or warehouse shelves tumble over, knocking each other down dominoes-style in a pile of destruction. That IS one of my favorite scenes from MiB, however (gah it's been a long time since I've seen that movie. Good times). But no, I haven't seen Full Metal Panic...sounds strange. XD I'm sure Kallen's revenge attempt will come soon. I emphasize _'attempt.'_

**SpacePirateGirl**- I'm glad you enjoyed it! Yes, girly jealousy is very cute to me (albeit quite hard to write, I'm the wrong sex, but I do my best =P), and you can certainly expect a lot of it in this fic! This chapter could be considered a cuteness overload. And yep, I read your CG stories and they are very good writing (you do a great job at expressing character emotion)!

------------------------------------

Know what I love? Reviews. Catch my drift?


	5. Chapter 5

Review responses are at the bottom, as usual. I've honestly got nothing else to say other than... Enjoy!

* * *

Today was finally the day.

They had it all planned out, and there was no way C.C. would want to boss them around after this. Kallen had gathered her supporters together multiple times in the last few days without Zero's knowledge. And every day, much to the knowledge of Zero, C.C. was becoming increasingly more bothersome.

There were some who were against the plan, such as Tamaki (who immensely enjoyed her presence in the base) and Ohgi (who was very reluctant to question her authority). Most others, however, had been offended in some way by the woman, and were fully prepared to do whatever it took to bring her down from her high position.

Kallen and her team met for one final talk before the plan was put into action.

"Okay, does everyone know what their jobs are?"

The group nodded eagerly together.

"The meeting begins in ten minutes, so get to your positions and be ready, we've only got one shot at this."

-----------

Exactly ten minutes later, Zero walked into the meeting with C.C. trailing close behind, dragging her stuffed toy behind her like a child. All eyes were on her as she casually sat down next to Zero and propped her boots up onto the table. Zero flipped out his trusty notepad.

"Okay, let's begin with that Britannian shipment we intercepted last week. We need to search its contents for weapons and-"

He was interrupted by his ringing phone.

"Yoshida, what is it? I'm in the middle of a meeting." Everyone stared at Zero's mask, not seeing his eyebrows furrow beneath it after a few seconds passed. "How does a parked, inactive Knightmare suddenly explode?" Another moment passed, and he sighed. "Why do you need me to come down there?" He sighed again several seconds later. "Fine, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and stood.

"Apparently, a Knightmare somehow exploded next to the stolen shipment from last week, and the hangar is now covered in toothpaste. C.C., would you like to take over here while I go take care of the incident?"

C.C. stared up at him, deep in thought. She had a very tough choice to make. She could either stay in the meeting, with everyone completely under her control; or she could go see the toothpaste-covered hangar. Both choices were certain to be very entertaining. Everyone looked at her expectantly. She decided the meeting could wait. "No."

Zero sighed at her and turned to the group. "We'll resume this meeting in an hour. I'll see you all then." He walked out of the room with C.C. trailing behind him in her usual fashion.

They reached the door to the hanger and found it closed with Minami standing in front of it, blocking the way.

"Open the door, Minami, I have to see the damage."

"Well, Zero, uh, I can't let you in."

"Why not?"

"It's...," Minami thought for a few seconds, "...toxic."

Zero sighed at him. "It's toothpaste, just let me in." He reached for the doorknob only to have Minami grab his wrist.

"Zero, I can't let you in, it's full of deadly toxins!"

Zero stepped back. "Fine. C.C. can go in, then."

Minami stared at C.C., dumbfounded at seeing her just look back at him without complaint. Before he could say anything, Zero's phone rang.

"Kallen, what is it?" There was a faint murmur over the phone. "Who the hell ordered pizza?" C.C.'s eyes widened, and she suddenly started listening to the conversation. She could faintly hear Kallen's voice through the phone.

"I don't know, Zero, but we tied him up and put him in the broom closet."

Zero paused. "...Why?"

"Tamaki answered the door with his Black Knights uniform on."

"I see. Is this urgent? I need to deal with the hangar problem right now."

"Well, sir, we just need to know what to do with the pizzas."

C.C. snatched the phone out of Zero's hand and put it to her ear. "Send the pizzas to my quarters."

There was a pause on the other end, followed by muffled voices bickering at each other. Kallen's voice came through again. "C.C., that would be quite a challenge. You see... there's too many pizzas. Tons of them, all over the meeting room." More voices started yelling into the phone.

"Pepperoni!"

"With cheesy crust!"

"The kind that fluffs up at the ends!"

C.C.'s mouth started watering. Kallen came back on the phone. "You know what, C.C.? Don't even worry about the pizzas, we're all just going to eat them right now. Sorry for the inconvenience!"

C.C. didn't even hear the last part. She had already dropped the phone and was sprinting towards the meeting room at full speed.

She skidded to a stop in front of the door in thirty seconds flat, kicking it open and storming inside. She halted in her tracks after realizing that the room was completely empty. No people.

No pizza.

She heard the door slowly swing shut behind her, followed by the menacing click of the handle locking.

* * *

OOOOooooOOOooo! Spooky! =D Hope you had fun reading!

--------

Like always, you all give me way nicer reviews than I deserve! Thank you so much!

**FireIceWindEarth**- In your defense, my chapters are extremely short.

**Neogoki**- All we need is a Tobasco sauce flamethrower and we're set.

**Shizuka85**- I thought about that. I decided I like C.C. a billion times more than Nunnally, so I made Lelouch say that because I'm a man that has no problem horribly abusing the power he holds over his characters. I think I'll make C.C. question him about it later. The more conflicts, the better! *laughs maniacally*

**SpacePirateGirl**- Ugh I know the ending was so sad and angsty, but it is probably my favorite part that I've written in this fic so far. Thanks!

**Notoyax17**- My secret goal is to cause a laughing-induced death by the end of this fic.

**Senorita Lucha 777**- We'll see. I've got some interesting alliances planned for the future.

**Alastor Xaphon**- Except one of the teenagers is hundreds of years old. XD

**nequam-tenshi**- Because they both wanted to be more than friends, but couldn't tell the other.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the mildly evil cliffhanger. What can I say? I'm just evil. Hopefully this will make you happy!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay Kallen, I'll tell him." Minami put his phone back in his pocket and resumed blocking the door to the hangar. "Zero, we have men in there cleaning it all up right now. There is no need for you to be here any more."

"You don't need me any more, hm? Tell me, Minami, _why did you need me in the first place?_"

Minami shrunk under Zero's intimidating presence, but stayed firmly planted in front of the door. "I was just following orders, sir."

"Orders from whom?"

"Kallen," Minami blurted out without thinking, instantly regretting it.

"Kallen was in the meeting with me, why couldn't she tell me herself?"

"Because, um... she gets shy around you." He said it with as straight a face as possible.

Zero paused for a second, then seemed to accept that excuse as perfectly plausible. "Fine." He turned on his heels and began to march back to the meeting room before Minami grabbed his hand and stopped him. "What is it now, Minami!?"

"Don't go back to the meeting room, sir!"

"Why not?"

Minami let go of his hand and stepped back, thinking for a moment. "It's... flooded."

"Flooded."

"Yes, sir."

"How?"

"A waterline broke in the ceiling. We're getting it repaired as soon as possible, but it could be a while."

Zero scrutinized him for a moment. "Fine. I don't know how this managed to happen at the same time as the toothpaste incident, but fine." He turned and stormed in the opposite direction down the hall to his quarters, leaving behind a very relieved Minami.

He entered his room expecting to find C.C., Cheese-kun, tobasco sauce, and empty boxes of pizza scattered around the room; but instead he only found one thing. Emptiness.

"C.C.?" He scanned the room and found no trace of the girl ever even being in the place.

"Witches will be witches, I guess." Sighing, Lelouch slumped into the chair in front of his laptop and turned on the PA system for a new announcement.

--------

C.C. was all too familiar with the sound of a door being closed (both metaphorically and physically). She slowly turned around to glare at the firmly shut door, only to notice Tamaki tied up in a corner, staring at her over the duct tape wrapped around his mouth, wrists, and feet. She could have some fun with this, after all.

She walked over to him and squatted down at his feet, tilting her head and looking at him through green locks. "Would you like me to untie you?"

Tamaki nodded furiously. "Mmph!"

"Do you promise to grant me one wish if I do so?"

Tamaki nodded again, only this time a bit more slowly. "...Mmhmph."

She grabbed the end of the tape over his mouth, and prepared to pull. "I heard it's less painful to do it quickly, so do you want me to just yank it off?"

Tamaki paused for a second, closed his eyes tightly, and gave a firm nod.

With one quick motion, C.C. snatched the tape off his mouth. She nearly squealed in delight at the excruciatingly loud ripping sound it made, but resisted. C.C. doesn't squeal, no matter how amazingly great something is. Squealing was for all of Lelouch's preppy, cute little girl friends. She cringed at the idea of being considered 'preppy,' and nobody in the world would dare call her 'cute.'

Apparently, when the tape ripped most of the hair off of Tamaki's lip, it also managed to tear a significant portion of masculinity out of his soul.

"GYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

C.C. stared at him as he screamed until his lungs were out of breath, and just as he began breathing in for another go, she leaped forward and slammed her hand onto his mouth. He futilely wriggled around under her grasp, still trying to yell. "HHHHHHMMMMMMMMMPHHH! MMMMMmmmmphhh...hmmmphh...hmph."

He stopped his wriggling and C.C. slowly lifted her palm off his face, ready to put it back at a moment's notice. Tamaki simply looked at her, catching his breath.

She stared back. "Well, are you going to thank me or shall I just leave your hands and feet tied up?"

Tamaki held up his hands in front of her face. "Thanks."

She rolled her eyes and unwrapped the rest of him. When she finished, she scooted back a few feet and curled her knees up under her chin, continuing to stare at him.

He instantly felt uncomfortable under her gaze. "So what's this wish you want me to do?"

"I'm saving it for later."

"Ah, okay..." He searched for something more to say as the situation grew more awkward by the second. She continued to stare at him. He was saved by the 'bing-bong' of the PA system turning on.

-----

Lelouch cringed as he heard the terrible noise that emitted through the base when he flipped the switch to the 'on' position. He told them to replace it with something more Black Knights-esque. He would easily settle for a simple 'beep,' or perhaps the standard walkie-talkie static 'ksht' sound. He shook his head and leaned into the microphone.

"Attention all senior Black Knights members. The meeting has been temporarily moved to the cafeteria, please meet there in ten minutes. Zero, out." He flipped the switch back to the 'off' position. ('bing-bong')

Lelouch put his mask back on as he left the room, thinking of how much cooler 'Zero, out' would have sounded if it were followed by the walkie-talkie 'ksht' sound. Way cooler.

* * *

Without all of your kind reviews, I would never be dishing these chapters out so quickly (even if they are short [especially this one])! Thank you!

**Senorita Lucha 777**- Ack, I beg to differ, but thanks a lot!

**2stupid**- How'd you know!?

**Yukari Hiwada**- Her mouth only waters if there's pizza involved.

**Velshard**- Oh but I _love_ them! *more maniacal laughter* (get used to short chapters, that's just how I work =P)

* * *

I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible, I promise (Because this one was really, really short, especially when related to how long I took to update. Sorry). In the mean time, you can entertain yourself by clicking on the big, green square down there. Go ahead, do it. It wants you to.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, hello there! Long time no see. Loooooooooong time. I hit a bit of a writers block after writing the last chapter, and then, frankly, forgot about it. Well, that's a bit of a lie, I didn't forget about it, I'm just really lazy. I have been reading your reviews, and after recently checking the site I realized I had almost 100 reviews for this story. I felt kind of (very) bad about leaving such a popular story completely dangling at a cliffhanger, and mustered up the willpower to type this sucker out.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because you honestly deserve it after such a long wait! As always, thanks for all the kind reviews!

And no, sorry, I don't own Code Geass.

* * *

Kallen securely tucked the meeting room key into her pocket, giving it a confident pat as she turned around to face her partners in crime. Everyone looked extremely satisfied that the plan was coming together so nicely, except for one person toward the back of the group.

"Um, Kallen, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all..."

Kallen glared at him and pointed to the door behind her. "That's what Tamaki thought, too, and look where it got him."

That seemed to shut the guy up pretty nicely. Kallen waved her hands as if to silence a large audience, although nobody was saying anything. "Okay guys, we're going to have to resume the interrogation phase after the meeting. Minami, stay here and guard the door, please."

Minami sighed and slowly nodded his head, positioning himself in front of the door.

"Everyone else, meet up back here in thirty minutes." She raised her voice and yelled like a drill sergeant, "DiiiisMISSED!"

The group split up and the few senior members set off together to the new location for Zero's meeting.

As they walked through the door to the new meeting location, they found that Zero had lined up several tables and placed chairs around them for the makeshift meeting room. The lights were dimmed. Zero was seated at the end of the line of tables with several cookbooks stacked on his chair in order to make him look a little taller and a little more important. He also took the liberty of writing down each of the Black Knights' names on small, folded pieces of paper and placing them in front of each seat at the table. All except the seat next to his, which instead had several slices of pizza stacked on a plate in front of it.

Overall, it looked completely ridiculous.

The Black Knights silently shuffled into the room, looking for their names on the little note cards. This proved to be a rather difficult task and took much longer than necessary. Zero patiently tapped his fingers on the table in front of him as the meeting-goers circled around the table, bumping into each other as they searched for their names.

When a good 30 seconds had passed, the few people that remained standing gave up and quickly sat in the seats closest to them. They attempted to discreetly slide the appropriate name cards across the table to each other, but the cards ended up swerving off course and missed their intended targets completely. A few cards dropped neatly to the floor. One hit Zero in the face. Everyone remained awkwardly silent. Zero stared intently at the empty table in front of him. Everyone waited for him to begin. Several seconds passed. Someone coughed. A small fly flew lazily around Zero's head, occasionally bumping off his mask with a rather loud "bzzt" sound. Everyone waited.

Zero finally decided that the rather uninteresting spot on the table had been stared at long enough. He drew in a breath, lifted his head, and made his first announcement of the meeting.

"I forgot my notepad."

More silence. Another cough. Zero stood from his chair (although it was hard to tell, as his height remained practically the same from when he was sitting on the cookbooks) and made for the door. "I'll be right back."

Kallen suddenly remembered where the notebook was located. In the meeting room. With the witch. She violently scooted her chair back from the table, letting it clatter loudly against the tile floor, and stood. "Wait! I'll get it for you!"

Zero stopped and looked at her quizzically. "Er, okay Kallen. That's very kind of you. Um, thank you." He returned to his chair as Kallen hurried out of the room to fetch the notebook.

Silence once again engulfed the room.

Someone went and picked up the chair, putting it back where it belonged.

Silence.

The fly continued to assault Zero's mask with all its little might. Zero obstinately ignored it.

Another cough.

-----

C.C. continued to stare at poor Tamaki, who was huddled in the fetal position in a corner, averting his eyes from the demonic amber gaze directed at him.

The recent announcement over the intercom confused C.C. a little. Why would Zero suddenly move the location of the meeting? Unless he was the one who locked her in here (in which case he would be in for a very severe ass kicking). She finally decided to ask the feeble Black Knight a question.

"Who trapped us in here?"

Tamaki slowly lifted his head and looked at the floor in front of C.C. She was still staring at him, and it made him extremely uncomfortable. "Kallen and them," he whimpered.

"Why?"

"I don't know, they were saying something about munity."

"You mean a mutiny?"

"Yeah, that. And they kept talking about chicken coops, I don't know why."

"You mean a coup d'etat?"

He made a confused face. "A what?"

C.C. ignored his question. "Are they planning to take over Zero's position of power?"

"Huh? No! They were talking about you. Said they were tired of being bossed around, that they were going to give you some of your own medicine."

C.C. frowned. She knew it would come back to bite her in the ass some time. However, these were not the brightest bunch. Whatever they had planned would probably go wrong without her even interfering. She was going to interfere anyway, but that's not the point. What the point is, exactly, she is not sure. But she knows that's not it.

And why did they tie up this bozo?

"So why did they tie you up, too?"

"I said I didn't mind having you around."

C.C. was surprised by this. If anyone else had said it, _anyone_ else, she would have even been a little touched. But when it comes out of this guy's mouth it just doesn't have the same effect. She decided to play along anyway.

"That's very sweet of you. What's your name, by the way?"

He put a goofy grin on his face, stood up and held his hand out. "I'm Tamaki."

C.C. shook his hand and gave a very convincing fake smile. "I'm C.C. You got any ideas on how to get us out of here?"

Tamaki's grin widened as he nodded his head. "Yep."

* * *

I know I said this before and ended up COMPLETELY LYING, but I mean it this time: **I will update this story.** Eventually. Soon. Kind of soon. When-I-get-around-to-it soon. I PROMISE.

Reviews! Lots of them! I do read all your reviews, and you have no idea how much I appreciate them. Without you reviewers, I would have no reason to continue writing this story, so keep at it!!!!

**IonicAmalgam **- You just compared this to one of my favorite CG fanfics! That means a lot!

**Yukari Hiwada** - Well, I can't speak for the green square, but I can say that_ I_ am happy you clicked it!

**ninj4doll** - Well I'm sorry there's no C.C. vs. Lelouch at the moment, but I think these characters are crazy enough without those two going at it!

**SpacePirateGirl** - You shouldn't be the one apologizing to me while I'm lazily leaving this fic to die, ignoring all my reviewers' wishes for it to keep going! )= Seriously, though, I'm glad you like it!!!

**Damarikomu** - I assure you, if C.C. had gotten her hands on the intercom, she probably would program it to do something much worse than a simple "bing bong." In fact, that gives me an idea. Ooooh boy, thanks for a very good idea!

**Moberemk** - Yeah I know my Lelouch and C.C. are completely different than how they are in the anime. I like it that way! I'm really glad you like my writing.

**La Luna Negra** - I think Lelouch has learned that, when it comes to the Black Knights, anything can happen.

**AspiringAuthor00 **- Yes, they definitely, certainly, fantastically are the best pair in the show. I'm pleased to have falcon punched you with my words. That's something I've secretly always wanted to do.

**Celestial Wonders** - Awww, very nice review! Really means a lot!

**FireIceWindEarth** - Whew, I guess I'm glad I updated in time. But how would I write the chapter if I'm all tied up? =P

Sorry for the excrutiatingly late update. Won't happen again. And by "won't" I mean "could." Review anyway, it makes me happy.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Code Geass.

Not much to say this time. Enjoy!

* * *

The small fly eventually got bored of flying around Zero's mask. It slowly buzzed across the table, bobbing and swaying around the currents of the air conditioned room. It gracefully came to a stop on Rakshata's note card. A gradual smile grew across Rakshata's face as she raised her hand high above the helpless little fly, preparing to strike. The Black Knights watched her movements in anticipation.

_SMACK!_

She brought her hand down with surprising force, obliterating the innocent piece of paper into a crumpled mess on the table. She left her hand there for a few seconds, soaking in satisfaction.

_Bzzt. Bzt-bzzt-bzt. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt._

With a look of horror on everyone's faces, the little fly buzzed its way between Rakshata's fingers and escaped her grasp, flying across the table once again, this time making its way toward Ohgi.

Ohgi rolled his note card up into a sort of pitiful weapon and prepared to assault the fly as soon as it got within his reach. However, just before he began his swing, the fly changed direction and landed on the back of an empty seat across from him. Ohgi sighed in disappointment.

"Where's Tamaki?" Zero asked suddenly.

The Black Knights instantly forgot about the fly, remembering that they had left Tamaki tied up in the meeting room because he was protesting their master plan. Everyone tensed up and stared straight across the table, avoiding eye contact with Zero. A few seconds passed without anyone saying anything. Zero shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, we can do this without him. But what is taking Kallen so long?"

-----

"Kallen! Is the meeting over already?" Minami asked as Kallen approached the door to the meeting room.

"Of course not, idiot! Zero left his notepad and I came to pick it up." She stopped in front of the door and stared at it determinedly.

Minami watched her standing in front of the door for a moment, then asked the inevitable question. "So, um, what about the prisoners?"

Kallen glared at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the door in front of her. "Shut up, I'm thinking."

A few seconds later, Minami could almost see the light bulb go off above Kallen's head as she suddenly walked over to the storage closet and began rummaging through it. She emerged with what looked like a can of spray paint. Minami frowned at her.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Kallen held the can in her right hand and held the meeting room door handle in her left. "You'll see, just stand out here and watch my back." Without warning she violently slammed the door open and ran into the room brandishing the can of spray paint in front of her like a weapon. "NOBODY MOVE OR THEY'LL GET A SHOT OF THIS TO THE EYES!"

She stopped. She swung the spray can to the left, but saw nothing. She expertly turned on her heel and pointed it to the right, but nobody was there either. The room was very much empty. She dropped her hands to her sides, confused. "Minami, where the hell are the prisoners?"

No response from Minami.

She swiftly turned around to glare at him. "Minami-"

She gaped. Minami was having a bit of trouble responding to her because he was currently face down on the floor with Tamaki on top of him holding him in a headlock.

Kallen began to rush over to kick the scumbag off him, but stopped. The witch was still missing. She carefully held the spray paint in front of her, ready for action. She had to be somewhere close.

For several seconds, nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, nothing continued to happen.

To Kallen's confusion, Tamaki didn't seem too worried about her standing only a few feet away ready to kick his face off. She began to carefully move toward him with an extremely angry scowl plastered across her face. He only smiled confidently back at her. This worried her quite a bit.

The last thing Kallen expected was for a small section of the ceiling to come crashing down on her head. Unfortunately, that is exactly what it chose to do at that very moment.

She was unconscious before she hit the floor. This was not because it was a particularly heavy section of the ceiling. No, the soft ceiling tiles simply bounced off her head without causing injury.

The pair of white boot heels that followed it were significantly more dangerous, though.

C.C. swiftly swung down from her perch in the air vent, gracefully landing on the unconscious Black Knight's back with a satisfying thump.

"What do we do with this one?" Tamaki asked her.

Minami's wide eyes frantically darted around the room before focusing on C.C., giving her a pleading look. C.C. smiled back at him.

"Just tie him up and drag him in here, I'll help you."

Together, and without much resistance from the pitifully helpless new prisoner, they started tying poor Minami up. C.C. was in an extraordinarily good mood at the moment. It's not every day that she gets to kick someone in the head. In fact, she was in such a ecstatic mood that she actually decided to make small talk with Tamaki.

"So how do you know so much about these air vents and stuff?" She asked as she tightly wound a piece of rope around the prisoner's wrists.

"I use them to smuggle beer into the base. Zero says," he briefly stopped tying the feet together so that he could raise his hands and make dramatic motions in the air, speaking in a bad impression of Zero's voice, "'Unnecessary intoxicating beverages are a blatant waste of valuable and scarce resistance resources!'"

C.C. finished tying her knot and reached over to grab the duct tape. "Yeah, he would say that. Where exactly do you hide these intoxicating beverages, if you don't mind me asking?"

Tamaki grinned at her as he tried unsuccessfully to create an overly complicated knot around the ankles. "Of course I don't mind you asking! I have several stashes distributed around the base, all accessible through the ventilation system. I'll show you later, if you like."

C.C. gently placed a strip of duct tape over Minami's mouth, happily remembering the glee-inducing sound it made when she ripped it off Tamaki's face. "I would like that very much." Maybe this Tamaki fellow wasn't all that bad. At least he had beer.

When they were done restricting their prisoner's limbs, C.C. grabbed the meeting room key from Kallen, along with Zero's notepad, and strode out of the room with her new partner in crime. They locked the door behind them and quietly hurried down the hall.

"So where are we going now?" Tamaki whispered as C.C. peeked around a corner.

A slightly evil-looking smile graced C.C.'s lips as she swept around the corner and continued down another hallway. "You have a very important meeting to attend."

* * *

I shamelessly stole the "suddenly, nothing continued to happen" line from my all-time favorite author, Douglas Adams.

So I'm fairly pleased with this chapter. I know all the characters have drastically exaggerated and unusual personalities, but frankly, I don't give a damn. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!

**Celestial Wonders** - Ah, yes, cookbooks are a necessity for any successful leader. Little-known fact: Julius Caesar sat upon cookbooks.

**Anime-StarWars-fan-zach** - Hmmm, we'll see. I would like to get back into more C.C. and Lulu action, but I'm having a lot of fun with these characters at the moment. I don't really know where I'm headed, to be honest. By the way I think you're my 100th review. Yipee!

**FireIceWindEarth **- lolwut

**Senorita Lucha 777** - Ah, thank you for forgiving me on behalf of Jesus. I was a bit worried he would get angry at me, I hear he's a big fan of my work.

**Velshard** - I hope this meets expectations!

_**RRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!**_ Please.


End file.
